


Get It Together Enjolras

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Kissing For Science ! ?, M/M, Smittenjolras I suppose, impromptu relationship adviser Combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras admits his feelings about Grantaire......to Combeferre. Luckily things go pretty smoothly from there, except for the fact Enjolras doesn't know what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: Impromptu Relationship Adviser Combeferre

Enjolras sat at his laptop, fingers hovering over the keys, index finger occasionally tapping against one of the letters, just enough to make a noise. He’d lost his train of thought—again. This was beginning to be a problem. Or, more accurately, it was continuing to be a problem, and the fact that it was continuing was beginning to get on his nerves.

 

So, choosing to ignore it wasn’t getting him anywhere.

 

Well.

 

He shut his laptop and left his bedroom, wandering out into the kitchen where Combeferre was leaning against the counter and reading a book. The clock on the oven steadily counted down.

 

“You’re cooking?” Enjolras asked, sitting himself across the counter from Combeferre. His roommate glanced up at him.

 

“I am,” he responded, simply. Then, “Is there something you want to talk about?”

 

Enjolras opened his mouth slightly, ready with—‘What, we can’t just have a conversation?’ but closed it just as fast. No, they couldn’t really just have a conversation. Neither of them were a fan of mundane chatter, and if Enjolras just wanted the pleasure of his company, he could have sat there quietly and been perfectly happy. No doubt Combeferre had been expecting him to launch into some tirade the second he walked out, since that was usually the only reason Enjolras took a break from his work; when he got too passionate about an issue and didn’t want to convey that tone on paper. Or, digital document, as it was.

 

“Yeah,” said Enjolras instead. Combeferre scanned his book briefly before dog earring his page and setting it down.

 

“You know I’ve never dated anyone,” he started.

 

“I suspected as much,” Combeferre replied, apparently at ease with the role of impromptu therapist.

 

“A kid tried to kiss me once in elementary school because he thought I was a girl, but that’s about the extent of my romantic experience. Though, it wasn’t exactly an isolated incident…luckily most guys nowadays get the picture when I tell them to fuck off.”

 

“Um-hm.”

 

Enjolras stared at him for a moment, hoping, maybe, that Combeferre would infer his issue and jump right into helping without Enjolras actually having to… _say_ it. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, really, it was just…

 

“This is difficult to put into words without it sounding ridiculous.”

 

“Do you think I’ll laugh?”

 

Combeferre had a point, of course.

 

“I think I…” Enjolras started, tapping a finger against the countertop, “have… _feelings_ ,” was the word he decided on, “for one of our friends.”

 

He made a face at the inability of language to accurately convey what he wanted, but Combeferre’s expression remained unchanged.

 

“Is it alright if I take a guess at who it is, or would you like them to remain anonymous?”

 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Why…? Who do you think it is?”

 

“Grantaire, I’d imagine.”

 

Enjolras did his damnedest to keep his expression neutral.

 

“Grantaire?” he went, carefully. “Why Grantaire?”

 

Combeferre shrugged slightly.

 

“You treat him differently than you treat everyone else. I think I, of all people, are fairly experienced with how you treat someone you consider your friend. You expect things of us, like someone expects things from all human beings, and more often than not, we meet your expectations. You set a high bar, of course, but you keep good company. And I’d imagine that we do fail to meet your standards at times, but you keep a clear enough head to reconsider—you either help us meet them, or remind yourself that while your company is good, they are still humans who have flaws and make mistakes. Grantaire, however…he doesn’t meet your expectations.”

 

“No,” said Enjolras, intrigued as to where exactly Combeferre was going with this, “he doesn’t.”

 

“But he also exceeds them.”

 

“…what?”

 

“I see it in your expression. You give up on him, sometimes. You get tired of being so frustrated at him, to the point of yelling,” Combeferre paused just a moment to emphasize the word, long enough for Enjolras to feel the full extent of his displeasure but not quite long enough to give him a chance to respond, “and then, when you least expect it, he says or does something brilliant, and it shocks you. It’s easy to notice, because I’m usually surprised as well. But he does this, and it’s constantly enough that you can’t bring yourself to lower your expectations of him. You get onto him, you tell him to leave at times, but when he doesn’t show up, you usually ask where he is. Everyone else wonders, too, of course—I’m not saying your behavior towards him is unique to our friend group. But it is unique to you.”

 

Enjolras considered this analysis for a moment.

 

“You’re saying I’m attracted to him because he’s unpredictable.”

 

“No! I’m not saying you’re attracted to him at all. I’m saying that, given the information that you _do_ feel something for one of our friends, this is why I assume it’s Grantaire. He’s the outlier. If you told me, ‘I have a deep abiding hatred for one of us,’ I’d say, ‘Well, it’s probably Grantaire.’ If you said, ‘a responsibility for,’ probably Grantaire. But, you told me you’re attracted to someone, so that’s what I assumed. And you just proved me right.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Combeferre nodded once, and continued waiting with open ears.

 

“…what else do you want me to say?”

 

“I assume the problem isn’t your attraction, since you seem to have come to terms with that. If you want me to say that it’s okay and I accept you, then…it is okay, and I do accept you. But I think you knew that already as well. So, I need a question if I’m going to provide any answers.”

 

Enjolras sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“What…what do I _do_?”

 

Combeferre frowned slightly.

 

“What do you see your options as being?”

 

“Well, there’s option one, which I’m applying currently, that goes something like, ‘Ignore the whole thing and act like nothing’s different.’ “

 

“Which doesn’t seem to be working.”

 

“No. I feel like it’s the coward’s way out and disrespectful of Grantaire.”

 

“Well,” said Combeferre, “I can’t say I agree with you completely, but if that’s how you feel…what are your other options?”

 

Enjolras sat back and considered it, staring at the counter.

 

“I think…the only other option is to tell him.”

 

Combeferre frowned slightly in thought.

 

“If you were to be in a relationship with him, would you feel the need to ‘fix’ him?”

 

Enjolras glanced up at him.

 

“I…I want to see him better himself, but…well, better _himself_. I’ll push him, like I always have, and I’ll probably still get frustrated and angry with him because he’s _Grantaire_ , but his issues are his own responsibility.”

 

Combeferre smiled slightly.

 

“You’ve thought about this.”

 

“…yes,” said Enjolras, reddening.

 

“Well, I like your answer,” said Combeferre. “My advice is to ask him on a date.”

 

Enjolras slouched down, placing his elbows on the counter and trying not to look like he was too nervous at the thought. Though he didn’t think Combeferre was falling for it.

 

“But…how?”

 

“You text him, or walk up to him, and say, ‘Hello Grantaire, would you like to go on a date with me?’ “

 

“Oh,” went Enjolras. “Is it really that easy?”

 

“I suppose you could always pull some big dramatic stunt, but yes, it can be that easy.”

 

Enjolras thought about it for a moment.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

“I’m glad I could help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: Things Go Pretty Smoothly

Enjolras walked up to Grantaire, who was sitting at an otherwise empty table in the Café Musain.

 

“Hello, Grantaire,” he said.

 

Grantaire glanced up at him.

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

Grantaire’s glance turned into a stare.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“A date,” repeated Enjolras. “We could get lunch, or coffee if you’re not hungry, or…smoothies, if you don’t like coffee. Would you like to?”

 

“Wait,” said Grantaire. “Like…a _date_ date?”

 

“If there’s another type of date then I’m not aware of it.”

 

“You could be talking about the giant raisins.”

 

“…I’m not talking about the giant raisins.”

 

Grantaire shifted in his seat a bit, sitting up straighter to better look at Enjolras with incredulity.

 

“Is someone paying you to do this?” he asked.

 

Enjolras frowned.

 

“Is it Courfeyrac?” Grantaire continued, and Enjolras shook his head.

 

“No,” he went, “I mean—no, no one’s paying me to do this. Why would they?”

 

“Why would you want to ask me on a date?”

 

“I’m not sure,” said Enjolras. “But I do. I am. So please tell me yes or no so either I can go or we can go.”

 

Grantaire blinked.

 

“Well,” he said, “I do like smoothies.”

 

\---

 

Half an hour later, Grantaire and Enjolras were sitting across from each other at a small table, paying more attention to their smoothies than they were to each other.

 

It wasn’t like Enjolras was nervous, really. It was hard to be particularly nervous around someone who you’d already called every name in the book and still agreed to go out on a date with you.

 

(Though if he really thought about it, Enjolras couldn’t really remember calling Grantaire any names at all, other than his own—sure, the phrase ‘useless drunk’ had passed through his mind a few times, but he’d always reconsidered.)

 

Enjolras just didn’t know what he was supposed to do on a date. Flirt? Well, yes, probably, but he wasn’t about to throw out any cheesy pickup lines.

 

“Sorry,” he said instead.

 

Grantaire looked at him, straw still in mouth.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This isn’t really much of a date,” Enjolras said.

 

Grantaire shrugged.

 

“You bought me a smoothie, we’re sitting together…I’m more than happy.”

 

“…Really?”

 

Grantaire nodded, though Enjolras did feel him move his foot a little bit to nudge Enjolras’s own. Enjolras nudged back. Grantaire smiled.

 

“So, really,” said Grantaire, “Why did you ask me out?”

 

“The same reason anyone asks anyone else out?” Enjolras answered, frowning.

 

“And what would that reason be? Humor me.”

 

“Because I’m attracted to you and want to see if we could be in a relationship.”

 

Grantaire blinked.

 

“But,” he said, “you’re really hot.”

 

“…what?”

 

“I mean…you’re really hot. Like, way out of my league.”

 

“In other words, in society’s view, we shouldn’t be together, because the only thing that actually matters is our physical attractiveness in terms of each other?”

 

Grantaire thought about that for a moment, before returning to his smoothie.

 

Enjolras huffed. He also nudged Grantaire’s foot. Grantaire nudged back. Enjolras smiled.

 

“Hey,” said Grantaire, “Since first dates are usually meant for getting to know each other and making sure the other person isn’t a serial killer, but we already know neither of us are serial killers, can we skip straight to the part where we kiss?”

 

Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

 

“…Not in public,” he said.

 

“Aww, come on, why not?”

 

“Because couples kissing in public is awkward.”

 

“Not if you’re part of the couple,” Grantaire insisted.

 

“Well, I have basic human empathy.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

 

Enjolras frowned at him. Grantaire attempted an innocent smile.

 

When Enjolras didn’t say anything more, Grantaire continued—“Sooo, how about, you walk me home, and then kiss me goodbye on my doorstep?”

 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

 

“No! I mean, it could be a really long kiss. And you could come inside afterwards. Er, my apartment.”

 

One of Enjolras’s eyebrows went up, and Grantaire shrugged.

 

“…fine,” said Enjolras. And suddenly, Grantaire’s smoothie disappeared up his straw.

 

“Wow, would you look at that,” Grantaire said, gesturing at his empty cup. “Looks like it’s time to go!”

 

Enjolras slowly sipped at his still half-full smoothie, and Grantaire watched him, expression hopeful.

 

After a moment, Enjolras sighed and got up from his chair. “I guess I can finish this on the way.”

 

Grantaire grinned.

 

\---

 

It was a surprisingly short walk to Grantaire’s house. Not that it really should have been surprising, because the smoothie place was a short walk from the Café Musain, and Grantaire’s house was of course close to the Café.

 

But Enjolras wasn’t really prepared when Grantaire stopped in front of one of the many doors on the apartment block. He thought Grantaire was going to leer at him, grab him, kiss him while he was unprepared—well, that’s kind of what he wanted to do to Grantaire. But Grantaire just unlocked his door, paused, and glanced at him.

 

Enjolras put a hand on Grantaire’s shoulder, and he turned to look at him—so Enjolras leaned down slightly and kissed him. It was…a little awkward, actually, but nice. He was reminded suddenly of all the kissing clichés he’d ever heard in his life, and decided that Grantaire did not, in fact, taste like a smoothie. Then again, maybe that only applied when their tongues were in each other’s mouths. Enjolras wondered what exactly the logistics of that were, and, as Grantaire pulled away, came to the realization that he had no idea how to kiss.

 

It wasn’t a very nice realization.

 

“So…do you want to come in?” Grantaire asked, as Enjolras’s heart started pounding in his chest. Dammit, why was he so nervous about this?

 

“I…I think I’d like to go home, actually,” he said.

 

“Ah,” went Grantaire. “I mean, that’s fine! Really. I should probably clean up a little before I have anyone over, anyways. See you…well, call me?”

 

“I’ll text you.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I mean. No one calls people anymore.”

 

Enjolras shook his head and smiled, before waving slightly and turning to walk away.

 

That is, until he heard Grantaire again;

 

“Wait!”

 

Enjolras turned back to look at him, frowning.

 

“Sorry,” said Grantaire, “I just…if I don’t ask, it’s gonna eat at me. Are we on for a second date?”

 

Enjolras sighed. And then stepped back over, grabbing Grantaire’s face and kissing him again.

 

“Yes,” he said.

 

Grantaire grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three: Enjolras Doesn't Know What He's Doing, subtitle Kissing for Science

Enjolras sat on their couch, textbook open in his lap, highlighter in hand, tapping the cap against the page. Combeferre sat on the other side of the coffee table, scribbling something down on a packet of paper. What was it he said that was? A fellow student’s essay? Well, if it was, there were plenty of corrections to make.

 

Enjolras shook his head slightly and tried to focus back on his reading. Where was he, again…?

 

“Enjolras.”

 

He looked up to see Combeferre setting the paper down on the table, placing his pen decisively on top of it.

 

“You’re distracted,” Combeferre said.

 

“Am I?”

 

“You haven’t turned the page in the last fifteen minutes.”

 

Enjolras glanced down at his textbook. Then he closed it, sighing.

 

Combeferre smiled at this, and moved to sit on the couch next to him.

 

“How did your date go?”

 

“It…went.”

 

“Hm. Would you rather not talk about it?”

 

“No, I don’t mind,” Enjolras said. “There’s just not much to tell. We talked some, I walked him home, I kissed him goodbye. Well, he invited me in, but I declined his offer.”

 

“You don’t have to justify yourself, of course, but is there any particular reason you didn’t accept?”

 

Enjolras shrugged. Then, after a moment, he sighed.

 

“If I had gone in, he would have probably wanted to kiss me more, which…if I didn’t want to, that would be one thing, and I’m sure he wouldn’t have done anything. But I really wanted to. Except…I have no idea how to kiss people. I mean, beyond just a simple peck, obviously.”

 

“I’m sure he would have been more than happy to give you a lesson or two if you explained the situation.”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

Enjolras sighed again, and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

 

“God, this is stupid,” he said.

 

“What’s stupid?”

 

“I just…I get embarrassed about…relationship stuff, around Grantaire.”

 

“Everyone gets embarrassed sometimes,” Combeferre assured.

 

“Not me,” Enjolras insisted into his hands. “I never do. Except…this.”

 

“It’s unfamiliar territory.”

 

“I’m twenty-two. I should _know_ this by now.”

 

Combeferre sighed, and scooted over slightly to put his hand on Enjolras’s shoulder, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb.

 

Enjolras sat there for a moment, before letting his hands fall into his lap.

 

“I’ve been looking on the Internet, actually, for…instructions. But thus far everything’s been unhelpful. People can be really rude about this sort of thing.”

 

“Yes, they can,” Combeferre agreed. Then, he took his hand off Enjolras’s shoulder, leaning back onto the couch. “Enjolras,” he said, carefully, “I hope you won’t mind me offering, but…if it really bothers you that much, I’m willing to teach you.”

 

Enjolras glanced over at him.

 

“By demonstration?”

 

Combeferre nodded.

 

Enjolras sat up and considered the offer. Kissing Combeferre? That would be…well, informative, he supposed. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done things before that could be considered ‘intimate.’ They’d both been sick enough (or battered enough, in Enjolras’s case) at times that they had to bathe, or at least help dress the other—really, after what they’d been through together, why should it be strange?

 

“I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

 

“Of course. Now?”

 

“Well, I’m definitely not focusing on this,” Enjolras said, picking up his textbook and setting it down on the coffee table. When he looked back up, Combeferre had inched closer. So Enjolras moved towards him, too, until their knees were resting against each other.

 

Combeferre leaned in, and paused. Enjolras made no protest, so Combeferre continued, pressing his mouth against his friend’s.

 

It wasn’t an altogether unpleasant sensation—well, actually, it wasn’t unpleasant at all, but all the same, Enjolras came to the conclusion that he much preferred kissing Grantaire. Even when Combeferre nibbled at his lip and Enjolras couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming.

 

“Is everything alright?” Combeferre asked, leaning a few inches away at the noise.

 

“Oh,” went Enjolras, “Yes. I wasn’t really expecting you to bite me.”

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“Not at all, I was just surprised.”

 

“Should I continue, then?”

 

“If you have more to teach.”

 

Combeferre did.

 

It turned out that Combeferre was just as versed in the practical applications of the lips, tongue, and occasionally, teeth, as he was in their anatomy, and when he finally sat back, Enjolras was flushed and somewhat dazed.

 

“Informative?” Combeferre asked.

 

“Very,” he answered, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t…where did you learn all of that?”

 

“Around.”

 

“…around.”

 

Combeferre smiled, hands folded in his lap.

 

“I have to keep some of my personal life secret, don’t I?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s true, considering you know absolutely everything about mine.”

 

“Well, yours usually involves our mutual friends, or events that I go to, or causes I help out with. You’re much more relevant to me than I am to you.”

 

Enjolras frowned.

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know about it.”

 

Combeferre sighed. Dramatically.

 

“Straight from the kissing to the arguing, I see,” he said, not bothering to hide his smile, “The others are right, we really are married.”

 

Enjolras flushed, partly from frustration, and Combeferre stood up, laughing.

 

“You should finish your reading, honey,” he said, tapping the book Enjolras had abandoned, “I won’t have my spouse being unemployed.”

 

With that, Combeferre went back to his side of the table, settling back over his work.

 

Enjolras, reluctantly, opened his textbook.

 

He knew how to choose his battles.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey want to come over tonight??_

_We could watch a movie and idk see what happens_

_but not like in a im-gonna-stare-at-you-the-whole-time-bc-i-want-to-bone-you sort of way_

_in a I really want to watch a movie with you way. but if something else happens then that’s cool._

_Like we could cuddle for a bit or kiss or sit on opposite sides of the couch and make snarky comments about a dumb movie_

_maybe you could spend the night? or not if something comes up or you just don’t want to_

_and ofc if you do want to fuck im totally down with thatwe dont even have to watch a movie_

_I even cleaned my bedroom I borrowed a vacuum and everything_

_but idk you don’t have to if you don’t want to…_

Enjolras squinted at his phone, trying to blink the drowsiness out of his eyes. God, how long ago had Grantaire texted him all this stuff? Who even _woke up_ at...

 

He glanced at the time. 1:00pm. Never mind, then, Enjolras’s late nights had just been taking a toll on him. He supposed he really should try to get more of his…’extracurricular’ activities done earlier, but it never seemed to work out that way.

 

He sat up and yawned, stretching for a moment before picking up his phone again and (finally) typing out a reply.

 

 _What time_?

 

\---

 

The answer was “7:00.” It was 7:00. Enjolras knocked on Grantaire’s door, apartment 26, which had nothing to do with the number seven. Though it took what felt like seven minutes for Grantaire to open the door, even if, most likely, it hadn’t taken even one.

 

“Hey,” Grantaire said, grinning, before stepping aside and letting Enjolras in. “Wow, when you say 7:00 you really mean 7:00 don’t you?”

 

“Would you rather I be late?”

 

“No! No, I just…sorry, I’m just saying things,” Grantaire said, shaking his head.

 

Enjolras laughed slightly, placing his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder.

 

“I’m just teasing you,” he said, and kissed him briefly before walking into the living room and looking around.

 

“It’s a lot cleaner than I imagined,” he commented.

 

Grantaire trailed after him, and shrugged, flopping down on the couch.

 

“It’s hard to be messy when you don’t have a lot of stuff,” he said. “And…well, yeah, I’ve been cleaning…”

 

Enjolras sat down next to him, a few inches away.

 

“It looks nice,” he said.

 

Grantaire grinned, and turned his attention to a small stack of movies on the table. “I picked out some movies you could choose from. And I like them all, so I’m not going to secretly be like, ‘ugh I can’t believe he picked that one’ or something. So…”

 

Enjolras picked up the stack and looked over each of the covers briefly, before declaring, “Well, I’ve never seen any of these.”

 

“What?” went Grantaire. “Really?”

 

“I don’t exactly what that many movies for entertainment.”

 

“Yeah, but…well, that’s okay, just pick a random one I guess?”

 

Enjolras considered the stack, and then pulled one out of the middle, holding it out for Grantaire as he set the other ones back on the table.

 

“Ah, the irresistible Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Good choice.”

 

“Oh, is that why you bought that movie?”

 

Grantaire froze for a moment, until he noticed Enjolras’s amused expression.

 

“Well,” he said, “It’s also got a good plot.”

 

“I’m sure it does.”

 

Grantaire shook his head, and got up to put the movie in, switching on the necessary electronic devices while he was up, and sat himself next to Enjolras again.

 

Enjolras put an arm around him.

 

\---

 

They did, in fact, watch the movie. Or, most of it, at least. Grantaire made a few comments at the start, and though Enjolras was by no means annoyed, he didn’t have much to comment back, so Grantaire eventually gave up and watched quietly for a good half an hour or so; until he turned to Enjolras, and asked, “Would it be alright if I laid my head in your lap?”

 

Enjolras, after his initial moment of surprise, agreed, and scooted down the couch to give Grantaire enough room to lay down.

 

A few minutes later, Enjolras discovered the joy of running his fingers through Grantaire’s curly hair, and judging by the other’s contented sigh, Grantaire thought it was quite nice, as well.

 

Enjolras found it relaxing.

 

So relaxing, in fact, that he fell asleep.

 

\---

 

When he woke up, it was dark. Well, as dark as it ever got in the middle of the city. Thankfully there was no moment of disorientation, since he was in the exact place he fell asleep, except horizontal.

 

He sat up, and immediately noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table, with “Enjolras” written across the top of it.

 

He picked it up, and gave his eyes a minute to focus.

 

 _Enjolras,_ it said _, I didn’t know if you’d want me to move you or not so I just didn’t…if you want to stay then you can, and if the couch is too uncomfortable you can come sleep in my bed. The only two rooms you can’t see from here are my bedroom and the bathroom so I’m pretty sure you can find your way around alright_.

 

Enjolras smiled at the note, and got up from the couch. The only thing besides the front door and the kitchen area was a small hallway, so he walked over to it and peered in the first of two doors. Lo and behold, he discovered Grantaire’s bedroom. And, true to his word, it was fairly clean—though there was something in a dark corner that looked suspiciously like a pile of things hurriedly thrown aside. Ah, well, it didn’t matter.

 

He walked over to Grantaire’s bed and sat on the edge, slipping off his shoes and his pants before lying down.

 

When he looked over, Grantaire was looking back at him.

 

“Hello,” said Enjolras.

 

“Hello,” said Grantaire. “Couch not comfy enough?”

 

“That’s part of it.”

 

Grantaire smiled, and Enjolras shifted closer to kiss him, before settling down on his side. Grantaire inched closer to kiss him back, tentatively, and Enjolras realized that it was the first kiss between them that Grantaire had ever initiated.

 

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know you can kiss me anytime that you want to, right?”

 

Grantaire blinked. Then he kissed him again, putting his hand on the back of Enjolras’s neck, and Enjolras wasn’t sure if it was a result of being up in the middle of the night or what, but he wasn’t nervous anymore, and he ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and pulled him closer and kissed him like he’d been starving for it all his life. Which, he supposed, may have been true in some ways, though he’d never particularly felt like it.

 

He attempted to apply his newfound kissing knowledge, which went okay until he bit down on Grantaire’s lip, applying a little too much pressure in his enthusiasm…but Grantaire just groaned and pulled him closer. Enjolras filed away the knowledge that Grantaire was a very avid fan of teeth.

 

They tangled up in each other and kissed and nipped and licked for longer than Enjolras thought could possibly be enjoyable, considering the repetitive nature of the action, but he was very quickly proven wrong. In fact, when he did gently push Grantaire away, it was only because he didn’t think there was any point in ignoring their very evident mutual arousal.

 

Grantaire looked somewhat worried at the action, but relaxed when Enjolras smiled at him.

 

“Um,” went Enjolras, “I just thought I should let you know that I’ve never had sex before, so if we’re doing this, then I might be really horrible at it.”

 

“There’s really only one way to mess up sex, and that’s if you don’t listen to your partner. I’m not that worried.”

 

“But…I have no idea what to do.”

 

“I’ll tell you,” said Grantaire. “Er, I mean…if we’re doing this.”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“There aren’t enough words on Earth to describe how much I would like to have sex with you, Enjolras.”

 

Enjolras laughed, and rested his forehead on Grantaire’s.

 

“A ‘yes’ would suffice.”

 

“Yes,” said Grantaire. “God, yes.”

 

“Alright,” said Enjolras. “Where should we start, then?”

 

“Well, it’s not necessarily…necessary, but I find it’s always much more fun if everyone takes their clothes off.”

 

Enjolras laughed, again, and kissed Grantaire briefly, the other sliding his fingers under Enjolras’s shirt.

 

“Can I—“

 

“Yes,” said Enjolras, immediately. So Grantaire pulled the shirt off, Enjolras maneuvering out of it before turning his attention to Grantaire’s.

 

“Can _I_?” he asked, smirking. Grantaire just rolled his eyes and removed it himself, rather hurriedly.

 

Enjolras shifted, propping himself up on his elbow to look Grantaire over. Grantaire, however, seemed uncomfortable at this examination, so Enjolras just leaned down and kissed right over Grantaire’s heart, beating heavily against his chest.

 

Grantaire sighed at this, somewhat more relaxed, and dragged his hands down Enjolras’s back, around his sides, and onto his hips, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers as Enjolras kissed upwards to Grantaire’s jaw.

 

Grantaire pulled them down, and Enjolras grinned.

 

“You know,” Grantaire said, as Enjolras removed himself (with some difficulty) from his underwear, “For someone who’s never done this before, you’re really awesome at it.”

 

“I like seeing you squirm,” said Enjolras.

 

“Ah. Well, I enjoy squirming.”

 

Enjolras smirked, and, with one smooth motion, pulled Grantaire’s shorts nearly down to his ankles.

 

Grantaire blinked. Then he kicked them off the edge of the bed, and looked up to Enjolras.

 

“Well?” asked Enjolras.

 

“Well,” repeated Grantaire. Then, “Oh. Oh, no.” His face dropped.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No. Or…well, yes. Kind of.”

 

Enjolras frowned.

 

“It’s just,” continued Grantaire, “I actually, uh…I used up my lube a few weeks ago and forgot to buy more, so…I don’t have any...”

 

“Oh,” went Enjolras.

 

“I don’t suppose you do?”

 

“No.”

 

Grantaire brought his hands up to his face and groaned into them. “That rules out, like, _everything_.”

 

“Everything?” echoed Enjolras.

 

“Yeah, basically.”

 

“You can’t think of anything we could do without lube?” he asked, shifting downwards on the bed.

 

“Not really. I mean—“

 

Enjolras leaned down and licked the head of Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire made an odd strangled-sounding noise.

 

“Ah,” amended Grantaire, “there’s…there’s that, yes.”

 

“Is it a problem?”

 

“No, this would be the exact opposite of a problem.”

 

So, Enjolras continued. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but Grantaire was obviously enjoying it, judging by the noise of his toes popping and the numerous ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s he was emitting. Besides, Enjolras was fairly certain that, short of inflicting pain, there wasn’t much you could do wrong with your mouth on someone’s dick.

 

Grantaire seemed to agree.

 

Enjolras sucked and licked and rubbed at the base of Grantaire’s cock with his hand, because he wasn’t quite willing to risk choking on anything, and it didn’t take long before Grantaire was gasping out, “Enjolras—I’m about to—ahh—I’m going to come, you might want to—“

 

Enjolras slid his mouth off, in no hurry, and just worked at Grantaire with his hand, thankful that he was probably too far gone to notice Enjolras’s somewhat awkward grip. And, true to his word, Grantaire came with a gasp, heels digging into the bed sheets.

 

Enjolras stared at his now soiled hand.

 

“Ah,” breathed Grantaire, quickly coming back to reality. “Hold on.” And he squirmed up the sheets to dig in his nightstand, pulling out a packet of tissues and getting a few to hold out for Enjolras.

 

Enjolras took them, wiped his hand off, and tossed them in the small bin that Grantaire had at the side of his bed.

 

“It’s been a while since anyone’s done that for me,” Grantaire commented.

 

“Oh? That sounds unfortunate.”

 

Grantaire shrugged. “Well, blowjobs are one of the few areas in which I enjoy giving more than receiving.”

 

Enjolras thought about that statement for a moment, and then filed it away for future reference.

 

“Would you like to return the favor, then?”

 

“Uhh, yeah.”

 

So Enjolras flopped down onto the bed, and glanced at Grantaire, eyebrows raised.

 

Grantaire crawled over and positioned himself between Enjolras’s knees. Evidently, he was feeling a good deal bolder than before, because he took the time to look Enjolras over—his eyes, his neck, shoulders, chest…when Grantaire’s eyes came down to Enjolras’s abdomen, he bent down and kissed it, trailing his lips down to his navel and, to Enjolras’s surprise, sticking his tongue in. To Enjolras’s even greater surprise, he found it fairly arousing.

 

“That’s…odd,” Enjolras said, with a forced casualty.

 

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, actually.”

 

“Oh? I’d like to hear that,” Enjolras said. “But, later.”

 

Grantaire grinned, and shifted downwards to take Enjolras into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the base of his cock. Enjolras moaned, seeing no reason to hold it back, and slid his fingers into Grantaire’s hair again.

 

Enjolras, having had no experience in the matter, was well aware that his previous blowjob was very sloppy, and was for the sole purpose of getting Grantaire off.

 

Grantaire, however, sucked cock like it was a _delicacy_.

 

Enjolras’s gasps and moans and various noises of delight (and sometimes, surprise) were nearly matched by Grantaire’s own, and Enjolras was just about to comment as such when Grantaire leaned down and took Enjolras into his throat effortlessly.

 

Enjolras let out a low, “ooohh,” and Grantaire’s pleased hum made Enjolras decide that, yes, it was very nice to have someone be vocal while sucking you off.

 

Grantaire placed his hands on Enjolras’s hips and held them there, so Enjolras took this as his cue to stay as still as possible, though it was a little difficult to resist the urge to roll his hips up, especially when Grantaire shifted up again, lips sliding up his cock—but then he came back down again, and up, and down—and everything was suddenly very okay.

 

More than okay, actually, and it was only when Enjolras felt about ready to burst that he remembered it was polite to warn of oncoming orgasm. But all he managed to say was, “Ahh, Grantaire…!” before falling apart, hands fisting in hair.

 

Thankfully, Grantaire didn’t seem to mind this at all, and swallowed in stride, before pulling off slowly and glancing up at Enjolras.

 

“…you’re really, really amazing at that,” said Enjolras.

 

“You don’t really have much base for comparison, do you?”

 

Grantaire crawled up next to him and flopped down, sighing happily.

 

Enjolras glanced at him.

 

“I think, maybe,” he said, scooting closer to Grantaire’s side, “that you should buy more lube.”


End file.
